Genei
SlqGnbi1DDY Genei is a "thing" that doesn't quite fit into any category. His origins are unknown to all including him and his whole being is shrouded in mystery. He is know as The Inhuman Trickster due to his insane personality and abilities. All that is known by few is that he came to this world from another universe due to a freak experiment by Makaze Kantoku. Appearance Genei is a very peculiar thing and his appearance tends to vary at times. This is based either on his mood or personality. His height usually ranges from 5.4 to 8.7 feet making him appear either very intimidating or very normal. His hair is usually either yellow or black but will occasionally change to other colors. His left eye will constantly change between red, yellow, or black. His right eye is always covered by an eyepatch. This eye is currently unknown to even him. He states that it has been so long since he removed it he forgot what was there. He also wears a top hat on his head. This hat tends to change sizes and seems to float on his head rather than sit there. His usual wear is very fancy and usually consists of dress shirts of either a gray or white color. Over that is normally a yellow coat or vest. He also wears either a black tie or bowtie and hold a cane that seems to change materials it is made of, from sleek obsidian to plain wood. In some cases he wears a large black cloak that he states to be woven out of the stars themselves. Personality Genei is a very peculiar individual whose personality is quite random. It ranges from being happy one second, sad the next, and then trying to blow up a town in another. He considers himself dangerous and provides everyone he meets with a small pamphlet on the dangers of being near him. The Inhuman Monster is one of the most prominent personalities of Genei's and is usually his goto flip when he becomes angry. In this personality he becomes much more malevolent and twisted. He has killed innocent children and smiled with glee while their parents watched in horror, as well as many other misdeeds.The Plucky Freak is the most seen personality of Genei's and is known as his usual self. This personality causes him to be very cheerful, creepily cheerful. His happiness is alluring and strange. It seems innocent but also seems to have an underlying meaning. The Straightforward Mastermind appears when Genei becomes more serious and is his most straightforward personality. He will simply talk plainly and will be as to the point as possible. He will also however constantly be plotting things under his mask of nothing. Genei's multiple personality disorder stems from the insanity caused by his sudden attainment of power. History Origins Genei's history is mystery to most, even himself due to his partial amnesia upon entering the universe he currently occupies. Back in his old universe Genei is the equivalent of Kaguya in the universe he is in. He was the person that found that universes chakra fruit and ate it, gaining god-like powers. Unlike Kaguya though he had no children that could stop him, this eventually let to him becoming mad with power and without anyone to stop him his havoc nearly wiped out the humans on his planet. His eventual loneliness only furthered his his fall to madness and his mind took such a far turn that even he could never reverse it. This deteriorated mind is what gave him amnesia upon his teleportation into this dimension. Ryūseigakure One day Genei appeared inside a laboratory in Ryūseigakure. He was confused at this at first until a man named Makaze Kantoku explained to him that he had been experimenting with teleportation technology and must've brought him from wherever he was to his lab. Genei was interested in this world and decided he wanted to stay. He immediately asked the man for something to do before he got angry. Makaze responded by telling the man since he accidentally summoned him here that he would accommodate him. He gave Genei a job as one of his guards and a defender of Ryūseigakure, which Genei accepted with glee. Meeting with the Reaper Abilities Strength Genei is not very strong but lacks the need for it. He can handle himself perfectly well on his own without a large amount of strength due to the sheer speed and agility he possesses. Speed Genei's speed is phenomenal for his body type but he can move extremely fast for unknown reasons. It seems to be though enhancements he made on his body with his real illusions that allowed him this capability. Flight Gene could levitate as long as he can remember he doesn't know why but feels his flying is possibly a hereditary trait of whatever he is. Illusions Genei is a master of the illusionary arts, able to create images of anything he desires in a millisecond. His illusions are different from genjutsu as they are visible by everyone and cannot be dispelled like normal genjutsu. If he is making changes to the world you cannot stop them. These changes can range from making things appear different, creating monsters or even just taunting enemies by making them think their attacks were completely useless. He when paired with his incredible intellect he can even analyze enemies and prey on their fears with his illusions. However his most dangerous power is his ability to make these illusions reality. Anything he creates in his illusions can become real. This can range from physical changes to someone to canceling a technique to even creating a gigantic army of crabs. His only limit is his imagination and knowledge. Intellect Genei's intellect is very vast and he seems to know almost everything about everyone. He can perform psychological analysis's quite well and is able to practically learn most things about anyone by simply looking at them and "seeing" who they are. Relationships Quotes "Reality is an illusion." Trivia